


bens seven minutes in heaven

by LizzyKitty



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyKitty/pseuds/LizzyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This contains sexual content view digression is advised</p>
    </blockquote>





	bens seven minutes in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This contains sexual content view digression is advised

ben looked around the room the last thing he wanted was to pull from the hat he like making other people pool and taking pictures making fun of them some times it felt like that was all he had but after Toby's turn they all forced him to play and pool something out of the hat 

 

Ben tried to feel around in the bag for as long as he could trying to delay the inevitable when je saw Slendy

give him a dirty look he knew what ben was doing he was hoping if he took long enough people would just say to skip Ben. 

Ben sighed and pooled a note from the bag with a picture of trees on it instantly ben knew who put this it was Slenderman him self 

shit Ben thought ben had grown fond of the tall man always calling him on hi shit making sure he knew his place not to say ben didn't like to push the limits every chance her gut 

 

Ben felt a tentacle rap around his waist and carry him to the closet Jeff instantly slammed the door behind them laughing his ass off. 

slender man sat down and put ben down on his lap facing away from him. ben stared at the wall in front of him when Slenderman started to nasal his face against bens neck like he was kissing it making Bens burn and turn bright red Slenderman moved his hands over Ben as some of his tentacles made Bes open his lags a tinny bulge averring already "Sl - Sl -" 

shhhhhhh

Slenderman thought to Ben obliged with Slenderman's request Slenderman started to move his hand a little closer to bens crouch ben moaned and the little bulge be came a much bigger throbbing bulge Ben was getting so exited form the little contact there was 

such a naughty boy do you want me to touch you that bad Slenderman thought to Ben 

Ben just gasped as Slenderman started to move his hand in to Bens pants but before Slenderman could do any more there was a knock at the door "alright time is up were coming in" Jane's voice said right be fore the door swung open 

 

and all they saw was Slenderman hugging Ben like a teddy bear "what the hell but we heard moaning " Jeff said with the camera ready


End file.
